Forever With You
by Byakuxhisa4eva
Summary: Love was suppose to last till death parted them, but their love lasted the eternity beyond. Twenty six themes on the relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. [Royai] [Rated T to be safe]


**Forever With You**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**1. Another**

There'd never be another woman who could replace her. She was the only one of her kind.

**2. Beautiful**

He always thought she was beautiful. Even the glamour and wonder of jewels and silk dulled in comparision to her ivory skin and amber eyes.

**3. Couple**

Everyone always said that they'd make the perfect couple. If only they knew how right he thought they were.

**4. Dare**

He once kissed her on a dare. He didn't think that even his brightest flame could compare to the redness of her face, nor the glow it produced.

**5. Everlasting**

They always thought that their love was everlasting. And hopefully, they're right.

**6. Furher**

She had never been so surprised when he threw his arms around her and planted his lips on hers in front full military personnel when they announced he had been selected as the next furher.

**7. Game**

They dabbled around in the game of love for many, many years. In the end, as they sat together by the fire one winter evening, the didn't give a second thought about whether they had won or lost.

**8. Hughes**

He swore he could hear Hughes laughing at him from Heaven as he nearly broke down at the altar waiting for her to come down the aisle.

**9. Important**

When he had called the military together for an important meeting, she had dutifully stood by his side, wondering what was going on. She ignored him for weeks after he had annouced to everyone that miniskirts would be part of the new uniform for women.

**10. Joke**

When he cracked a joke about how she could never miss a shot even if she tried, she proved him just how right he was by pinning him to the wall with a series of bullets as everyone else cowered in fear.

**11. Keep**

She always kept the first present he gave her as a reminder of what they had been through to get where they were.

**12. Lonely**

They knew would never be lonely as long as they had each other.

**13. Marriage**

On the day they got married, she had looked so stunning that he was unable to recite his vows properly because he was too busy gawking at her. She had sighed and knocked him on the head to snap him back into reality.

**14. Nobody**

He swore to himself on the day he met her that nobody would ever hurt her. Not if he had anything to say about it.

**15. Organized**

Even after ten years of marriage and almost twenty of serving the military, he still needs her in his office to keep everything organized.

**16. Photo**

He had every picture they had ever taken together sitting in as many possible places he could find around the house. When he carried numerous pictures of her around with him at all times, he swore he was worse than Hughes.

**17. Quilt **

When they would snuggle up together under a warm quilt on cold winter nights, he truly believed that everything was right in the world.

**18. Roses**

She looked delighted when he had brought her a bouquet of roses for a date one night, so he started bringing her more and more. In the end, she had so many that there was not a place left for her to do her work, so they had a bigger desk brought in.

**19. Smile**

When she smiled for the first time, he thought she was an angel. When he told her, she had laughed in his face and kissed him on the cheek.

**20. Tickle**

He always always suspected she was ticklish, but he was never quite sure where. When he found out, she threatened to shoot him if he every told anyone.

**21. Umberella **

They had bought an extra big umbrella for rainy days just so they didn't have to walk under separate ones. After all, he was useless without her, especially in the rain.

**22. Voice**

She had the most beautiful voice. When she sang lullabyes to their first child at night, he would always stop breathing just so he could listen.

**23. Weather**

She could control the weather, at least he thought so. When she was happy, it was sunny, when she was down, it felt like the world was crying with her. (And that was when he felt the most useless.)

**24. Xmas**

Their first Chirstmas together had been the day he first confessed he loved her. When he started to walk away because she hadn't answered, he had been shocked when he pulled him around into a kiss. Chirstmas had been their favourite holiday of the year after that.

**25. Yellow**

Most people simply said her hair was yellow. He had bored the hell out of two new recruits that said it for an hour and a half saying that her hair was not _yellow _but the color of spun gold and they would call it so.

**26. Zealous**

He was probably the most zealous person she knew when it came to avoiding paperwork. But she never hated him for it because he'd always use the time to spend it with her.

* * *

**A/N: **My very first FMA fic. I guess it turned out ok...but I wouldn't call it my best work. I wrote it on a whim of inspiration (I've had like five of them in the last week) after reading A to Z, which is more or less like this only in a ByakuyaxHisana couple. Those who know what Bleach is, or know me, know what I'm talking about.

Royai is adorable. My OTP to end OTP's. I love them so much, I think my friends are sick of hearing anything Royai related now...

Anyway, I was wondering, does anyone know how Royai stands for this pairing? I get the 'Roy' part of it, but how does 'ai' fit into it?

EDIT: Ok, I get the whole Royai thing now. I checked in the forum and there was a very good explanation. I really apreciate the fact that people tried to explain it to me. :D


End file.
